Dead Frontier
Dead Frontier is a zombie story by Walkerbait22. It follows the adventures of Cole Pruitt, a 24-year-old call center employee and Chicagoan unexpectedly thrust into the apocalypse. Synopsis The world is in a frenzy. Chaos floods the streets of every major city in the world. In present day Chicago, Cole Pruitt watches the news in horror as images of corpses infected with a mysterious plague appear on his television screen. After several traumatizing interactions with these infected, Cole makes the decision to flee the city with his best friend, Micah, and his ex-girlfriend, Hannah. Hopes that the infection will soon be cured fade quickly as Cole undertakes the challenges caused by this new world and as the loss and suffering of those around him takes its toll. Issues Volume 1 */Issue 1/ - First Encounter (January 19, 2013) */Issue 2/ - Just The Beginning (January 20, 2013) */Issue 3/ - No Going Back (January 20, 2013) */Issue 4/ - Beyond Saving (January 21, 2013) */Issue 5/ - The Dinner Bell (January 21, 2013) */Issue 6/ - Corrupt (January 22, 2013) Volume 2 */Issue 7/ - Super 8 - (January 27, 2013) */Issue 8/ - The Savior (January 29, 2013) */Issue 9/ - The Highway (January 30, 2013) */Issue 10/ - Cornered (January 31, 2013) */Issue 11/ - The Terrible (February 3, 2013) */Issue 12/ - Isolated (February 3, 2013) Volume 3 */Issue 13/ - Miles Apart (February 4, 2013) */Issue 14/ - A Better Place (February 4, 2013) */Issue 15/ - Wicker Park (February 6, 2013) */Issue 16/ - Grateful (February 6, 2013) */Issue 17/ - Dead Heads (February 8, 2013) */Issue 18/ - Miracles (February 8, 2013) Volume 4 */Issue 19/ - Off The Deep End (February 9, 2013) */Issue 20/ - Defense (February 9, 2013) */Issue 21/ - The Hour Glass (February 10, 2013) */Issue 22/ - Go On (February 15, 2013) */Issue 23/ - Pain (February 16, 2013) */Issue 24/ - Search (February 18, 2013) Volume 5 */Issue 25/ - Zero Zero Five */Issue 26/ - See You Soon (February 24, 2013) */Issue 27/ - Discover (February 24, 2013) */Issue 28/ - Gone Too Far (March 1, 2013) */Issue 29/ - Falling Apart (March 2, 2013) */Issue 30/ - Never Too Late (March 2, 2013) Volume 6 */Issue 31/ - Answers (March 3, 2013) */Issue 32/ - Take Out The Brain (March 3, 2013) */Issue 33/ - The Pink Flower (March 4, 2013) */Issue 34/ - Photograph (March 5, 2013) */Issue 35/ - Cope (March 11, 2013) */Issue 36/ - Welcome (March 13, 2013) Volume 7 */Issue 37/ - Practice Makes Perfect (March 16, 2013) */Issue 38/ - Expectations (March 17, 2013) */Issue 39/ - Happy Birthday (March 18, 2013) */Issue 40/ - Safe (March 23, 2013) */Issue 41/ - Instability (March 23, 2013) */Issue 42/ - Sarah (March 24, 2013) Volume 8 */Issue 43/ - The Price You Pay (March 25, 2013) */Issue 44/ - Deceit (March 26, 2013) */Issue 45/ - Get The Job Done (March 27, 2013) */Issue 46/ - What If (March 29, 2013) */Issue 47/ - Dare (March 29, 2013) */Issue 48/ - Grand Prize (March 30, 2013) Volume 9 */Issue 49/ - No Choice (April 1, 2013) */Issue 50/ - Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda (April 2, 2013) */Issue 51/ - Bad Boys (April 3, 2013) */Issue 52/ - Red (April 4, 2013) */Issue 53/ - Fourteen (April 7, 2013) */Issue 54/ - Eternally Grateful (April 10, 2013) Volume 10 */Issue 55/ - Easy As Pie (April 11, 2013) */Issue 56/ - Surrender (April 12, 2013) */Issue 57/ - Pieces (April 12, 2013) */Issue 58/ - Wake Up (April 14, 2013) */Issue 59/ - Devil (April 16, 2013) */Issue 60/ - Muzak (April 19, 2013) Volume 11 */Issue 61/ - Regency (April 20, 2013) */Issue 62/ - Regrets and Mistakes (April 22, 2013) */Issue 63/ - Propaganda (April 23, 2013) */Issue 64/ - Wide Awake (April 24, 2013) */Issue 65/ - In My Memory (April 25, 2013) */Issue 66/ - Rumor (April 26, 2013) Volume 12 */Issue 67/ - DJs and Fingerpaint (April 27, 2013) */Issue 68/ - Narrow (April 28, 2013) */Issue 69/ - Two-Face (April 29, 2013) */Issue 70/ - Loud and Clear (May 1, 2013) */Issue 71/ - Two Evils (May 4, 2013) */Issue 72/ - Afterlife (May 5, 2013) Volume 13 */Issue 73/ - Hell to Pay (May 7, 2013) */Issue 74/ - Animus (May 14, 2013) */Issue 75/ - Building Bridges (May 18, 2013) */Issue 76/ - Down and Out (May 21, 2013) */Issue 77/ - Mercy (May 25, 2013) */Issue 78/ - Better The Devil You Know (May 27, 2013) Volume 14 */Issue 79/ - Snake (May 27, 2013) */Issue 80/ - Lucy (May 28, 2013) */Issue 81/ - Stone Cold (June 1, 2013) */Issue 82/ - Polaroid (???) */Issue 83/ - Desire (???) */Issue 84/ - Love (???) Volume 15 */Issue 85/ - ??? (???) */Issue 86/ - Chloe (???) */Issue 87/ - ??? (???) */Issue 88/ - ??? (???) */Issue 89/ - ??? (???) */Issue 90/ - ??? (???) Volume 16 */Issue 91/ - ??? (???) */Issue 92/ - ??? (???) */Issue 93/ - Billie (???) *Issue 94 - ??? (???) */Issue 95/ - ??? (???) */Issue 96/ - ??? (???) Volume 17 */Issue 97/ - The Kamuras (???) */Issue 98/ - ??? (???) *Issue 99 - Clash (???) */Issue 100/ - Heads or Tails (???) */Issue 101/ - Requiem (???) */Issue 102/ - ??? (???) Volume 18 */Issue 103/ - ??? (???) */Issue 104/ - ??? (???) ' */Issue 105/ - ??? '(???) */Issue 106/ - ??? (???) */Issue 107/ - ??? (???) ' */Issue 108/ - ??? '(???) Timeline Story begins late March 2012. Characters Main Cast of Dead Frontier. From left to right: Cole, Hannah, Adam, Billie, Chloe, Finn Also see Dead Frontier:Characters Trivia *''Dead Frontier was featured on the front page from February 26, 2013 to March 19, 2013 *''Dead Frontier ''has at least 200 issues planned. *''Dead Frontier ''was possibly going to be titled ''The Last of Us, but that name was decided against due it being the title of the upcoming survival horror game of the same name. Genre Category:Walkerbait22's Stories Category:Stories Category:Dead Frontier